La chica de ojos verdes
by Neefiftiri Black
Summary: Conoce a la ganadora del distrito cuatro ¡Y que que comiencen los septuagesimos juegos del hambre!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes algunos lugares y demás pertenecen Susan Collins… Si ellos fueran míos... Finnick me estaría ofreciendo azucarillos en estos momentos, pero no todo se puede.**

**Historia Original, inspirada en los videos de ****mainstaypro.**

Era el último día del año y mi padre me enseñaba a hacer nudos y confeccionar una red, tarde bastante en completarla y era pequeña pero al fin y al cabo una red.

Contemplábamos la puesta de sol y esperábamos a que mama decidiera regresar del mar para poder cenar el rico puré y pescado que compramos en la tarde al señor Odair.

-por que mama tiene que ir a nadar, la razón por la que hacemos redes debería evitar que estemos en el agua o no?-

-mira Annie no tiene nada de malo nadar, que hagamos redes no significa que debamos evitar el mar-

-pero es que es tan grande y no puedes confiar en el agua, ella no es tu amiga- le conteste a papa mientras mi red iba a parar al otro lado del cuarto.

-el agua no intenta caerle mal a nadie Annie- comenta papa con tono simplón-ella solo está para ayudarnos en la vida-

Consigo bufarle y permanecer callada por que se que lo único que lograre es que insista en que aprenda a nadar, seguimos con las redes y yo recojo la mía del piso justo cuando llega mama, corro y la abrazo y la guio a la mesa porque estoy que muero de hambre.

-deberías acompañarme mañana al mar Annie, deja un poco las redes y diviértete conmigo- sé que mi papa le ah dicho a mi madre sobre la conversación, no entiendo como pues yo eh estado presente pero sé que de alguna manera estar locos de amor les ayuda a leerse la mente.

-no me gusta mama me da miedo-le contesto mientras intento servirme puré

-pues no entres al mar, simplemente quiero que me acompañes-dice acercándome el tazón

-de acuerdo- le contesto y consigo terminar mí pescado en paz mientras mama y papa continúan con su mudo lenguaje telepático.

Me despiertan temprano. hoy iremos al mar.

No comprendo cómo la gente aun se emociona por ir al mar si viven tan cerca de el, a lo mejor será por la opresión del capitolio o tal vez la gente ya no quiere destruir este mundo y ahora se concentra en las bellezas de su alrededor.

-Annie sube al bote- grita mi madre desde la orilla

Arrastro los pies hasta donde se encuentra y me subo con sumo cuidado me coloco en el centro y me pongo en cunclillas para evitar estar cerca de las orillas y de la cristalina agua azul, el movimiento del bote es tranquilizador y poco a poco me voy relajando pero aun así me reusó a acercarme a la orilla hasta que mi padre se exaspera y me obliga a acercarme con métodos poco ortodoxos y consigue que suelte un grito que espanta a las gaviotas que pescan cerca de aquí.

-Annie ya compórtate-

-NO QUIERO- vuelvo a gritar pero esta vez si me siento y obedezco.

El tiempo pasa y vuelvo a relajarme y es que la verdad no la pasas tan mal, los pececillos saltan y parece que te saludan con las gotitas que te salpican, el sol comienza a salir y tiñe el cielo de un naranja perfecto y observo a los pescadores pescar con sus tridentes y nuestras "redes".

Empiezo a entrar en sueño cuando el barco se agita, se gira un poco, mis manos se resbalan y siento de golpe un montón de agua helada

-ayuda por favor ayuda no sabe nadar- escucho que gritan y yo trato de subir a la superficie, el aire se me escapa y cada vez me encuentro más desesperada y justo cuando empiezo a creer que estoy perdida alguien me sujeta y comienza a nadar con mi cuerpo a cuestas.

-tranquila te tengo, no te soltare- me susurran mientras me mantienen a flote

Soy consciente de que me toman por las axilas y me arrastran a la arena, de que estoy temblando y me aferro al chico más guapo que mis ojos han visto como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-estas bien, estas bien-canturrea el chico-, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Annie-

-Ok Annie, Finnick no te dejara- veo al chico sonreír, sus brazos me protegen mas y mis ojos se cierran.

Esta historia la escribí cuando estaba más chica y los capítulos son muy cortos. Está terminada así que quien se anime a leerla no tiene que preocuparse en si la terminare o no… Ya saben que los comentarios son la inspiración de cualquier escritor, y yo estoy dispuesta a leerlos todos aunque sean jitomatazos virtuales.

Neef.


	2. Capitulo 2

Los personajes algunos lugares y demás pertenecen Susan Collins… Si ellos fueran míos... Finnick me estaría ofreciendo azucarillos en estos momentos, pero no todo se puede.

Historia Original, inspirada en los videos demainstaypro.

...Sentía como si cuchillitas afiladas quisieran cortar mi garganta, había dejado de oír las olas romper en la orilla y ya no sentía la arena bajo mis pies, pero aun así la fuerza de los brazos que me sostenía no había desaparecido.

-despierta Annie no puedes quedarte así para siempre- me canturreaban al oído- abre los ojos por favor-

Esta vez la voz sonó más angustiada y trate de hacer todo lo posible por abrir los ojos pero la luz me los hería y solo conseguí mover la cabeza para dar a entender que estaba bien aunque eso fue mucho porque ahora sentía que iba a estallar.

Supongo que tuve suerte de que Finn apareciera justo en ese momento porque si no hubiera sido así a lo mejor ahora no sentiría nada de nada y esa idea me aterraba. Logre abrir los ojos y justo en frente tenía 2 hermosos posos verde mar y una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro más lindo que haya visto en mi vida. Supongo que me quede anonadada puesto que el chico empezó a reírse y a hacer bromas sobre mis gestos.

-jajajajaja pero que cara tan graciosa tienes en estos momentos-

-no deberías reírte de mi, considerando que no estoy en mi mejor momento-conteste con voz ronca

-lo sé, lo siento- me dice apenado pero yo decido sonreírle y darle las gracias puesto que si no fuera por el… bueno estaría muerta.

Recogía conchitas en la arena mientras Finn trataba de pescar

-Annie as visto eso, un poco mas y consigo atraparlo-

-uju unos años mas de práctica y conseguirás atrapar algo más que algas-

-si piensas que es tan fácil ¿por qué no vienes aquí y me enseñas como hacerlo?- me dice Finn mientras sale del agua y me arroja sus algas, yo me levanto de la manta y corro en dirección contraria.

-jaja Finn- él se acuesta sobre su manta y alarde algo como "por pescadores como yo tú tienes comida en tu mesa", más bien gracias a su padre pero no lo comento.

-enserio Annie como es que has vivido toda tu vida en el 4 y no sabes nadar? Digo bien podría ser un crimen-

-no lo hago porque no lo necesito- comento mientras me acerco y le retiro la manta de un tirón.-confeccionamos redes de pescar para vivir, no necesitamos nadar además no sería a apropiado que una chica como yo sea vista chapoteando con hijos de pescadores-

-no sabía que atar nudos te convirtiera en una chica digna de capitolio, su alteza- lo dice mientras se arrodilla y hace reverencia.

- bueno es más civilizado que lanzar un palo al agua-

-algún día mi padre me dará su tridente- ahora está sentado junto a mi.-y además capturar peces es mucho más difícil que atar nudos-

-conque piensas eso eh?-

-apuesto a que podría hacer una red sin proooblemas-

-me encantaría ver eso- digo mientras me levanto y doblo mi manta

-ohh claro que lo veras Annie Cresta y cuando lo haga tendrás que dejar que te enseñe a nadar-

Camino hacia el pueblo pero antes le contesto

-claro Finn mientras tanto esperare no morir de vejes- le grito antes de internarme en el puerto y caminar hacia mi casa donde de seguro ya me espera la cena, un rico pescado, pescado por pescadores de verdad jajaja.

Capitulo 2 ¿Qué tal? :

:

:

:

:

:

:

Ruta para dejar un comentario.

Gracias a _**andromedaaiorossayita**___por tu comentario y por decirme lo del summary… xoxo

Neff.


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes algunos lugares y demás pertenecen Susan Collins… Si ellos fueran míos... Finnick me estaría ofreciendo azucarillos en estos momentos, pero no todo se puede.

Historia Original, inspirada en los videos demainstaypro.

El mar está en silencio y no se siente con ganas como para tocar la arena, de seguro sabe qué día es hoy y siente que tal vez dentro de poco no volverá a ver a dos chicos desafortunados.

En un día normal la gente hace redes a la orilla del mar, pesca molusco y mariscos, practica en la arena o simplemente se limita a pasear, pero hoy todo es diferente, el aire se siente cansado, la gente está en su casa aprovechando todo el tiempo posible que les queda y la playa esta en silencio y sola.

-Deberías estar en casa con tu familia y no aquí ¿qué tal si sales hoy en la urna?-

-eso no es gracioso ni de lejos- le digo al poner los ojos en blanco y sentarme junto a él.

-lo sé, pero si no bromeo no puedo llevarlo-

-lo sé-

Nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el quieto mar y jugueteando con las manos y con una que otra conchita incrustada en la arena. Saco una cámara, tal vez algo vieja pero funciona bien así que le pido a Finn que sonría un poco y el al verme me la arrebata se toma fotos haciendo muecas y luego hace que yo haga lo mismo mientras los 2 nos partimos de risa y justo antes de irnos nos tomamos nuestra foto anual para saber que en algún momento somos felices y si alguien sale hoy tengamos un lindo recuerdo.

-Deberías ir a casa y ponerte bella para las cámaras ¿o acaso quieres defraudar a alguien?-

-claro Finn- le digo con lo que intento sea una sonrisa y me despido de él mientras camino a casa.

Me esperan todos y con el baño listo, cuando salgo me coloco el sencillo vestido naranja otoño y recojo mi cabello en una coleta, cuando salgo comemos tarta de chocolate y antes de irme nos abrazamos todos durante un rato.

La plaza se llena muy rápido mientras el reloj avanza y la grotesca chica del capitolio nos da la bienvenida y luego coloca el absurdo video de los días oscuros y cuando termina comienza con lo que según ella es la parte más importante y esperada del día

-y ahora escogeremos a dos valientes chicos que nos representaran este año- espera un aplauso pero nadie lo da-bueno…primero las chicas-se dirige a la urna y saca una papeleta color mar regresa emocionada y la desdobla…

-Perla Tyler- y lo peor de todo es que la conozco una chica de 16 que merece una vida larga pero como para el capitolio solo es una pieza en sus juegos su muerte no importa. Camina lentamente hacia la tarima y cuando nos da la cara sé que va a llorar pero no lo hace para que la crean buen contrincante.

La grotesca chica se dirige a la urna de los hombre y yo ruego a todos los dioses que no sea Finn pero es demasiado tarde su nombre está en la papeleta mar. Siento que el alma se me cae a los pies y alguien me sostiene me susurra algo que no logro entender y cuando alzo la vista veo que Finn me mira con su típica mirada que me otorga para que pueda continuar, los meten al edificio. La plazas e va vaciando poco a poco y solo quedan las desdichadas familias que este año la suerte no estuvo de su parte.

Me preparo para mis 3 minutos con Finn mientras sujeto con todas mis fuerzas el trozo de cuerda que pende de mi mano.

-Hola- digo y lo veo sentado en un sillón de terciopelo verde

-Hola- dice mientras se para y me rodea con un brazo, permanecemos así un rato hasta que empiezo a hablar.

-Hice algo para ti, ¿lo llevaras como amuleto?-

-Claro Annie- dice mientras se sube la camisa y deja que le amarre la pulsera de cuerda y conchas de mar- termine la red-lo miro asombrada.

-creo que lo habías olvidado o que lo habías abandonado después de una semana-

-Finnick Odair no apuesta algo que no piense cumplir- dice con voz altanera.

-apuesto a que ganaras y regresaras a casa conmigo-

-claro, además te debo unas clases de natación-

Permanecemos abrazados hasta que me obligan a salir y a él a subir al carro que lo llevara al tren, no tengo ánimos para ir hasta allá pero aun así lo hago y me despido de él mientras le grito que nada malo le sucederá hasta que la puerta se cierra y el tren se aleja. Las lagrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas y por fin me derrumbo y trato de afrontar las próximas semanas porque sé que serán las más horribles de la vida y me aferro a la esperanza de que tal vez Finnick se a lo suficiente listo [además de guapo] para mantenerse con vida, cierro los ojos y camino de vuelta a casa.

Las semanas cada vez se me hacen más largas pero aun así trato de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar, junto gente para hacer colectas, reviso que no le falte nada a la madre de Finn y yo trato de mantenerme en pie aunque por dentro me desmorone como el castillo de arena a la orilla del mar.

Por fin podre verlo, esta noche todo el distrito tendrá que sentarse frente a la tv y observar quienes se enfrentaran este año a muerte, somos el 4 así que aparece muy pronto, va vestido con una... Una… la verdad no sé que es, al parecer su estilista no tiene gran creatividad pero su belleza sobre sale y la mitad del publico ya está repitiendo su nombre, y pienso que al menos tendrá la posibilidad de tener patrocinadores.

La semana sigue su curso y una parte de mi desea que ya empiecen los juegos para que de una buena vez la tortura termine, pero la otra me ruega que detenga el tiempo para poder conservar a Finn, pero como sé que eso no es posible me vuelvo a sentar y espero que empiecen las entrevistas. Por fin aparece el presentador eterno Caesar Flickerman [que este año su cabello y labios los lleva teñidos de rosa pastel] que comienza con bromas pequeñas y da paso a los tributos, 1,2,3 y llega el 4, primero entra Perla y se ve preciosa con su vestido blanco tornasol, parece sexi y encantadora, estoy segura de que al menos tendrá un patrocinador, suena el timbre y ahora pasa Finnick, va vestido de negro y lleva una corbata verde que resalta el color de sus ojos haciéndolo relucir como esmeraldas.

-Bueno Finnick eres uno de los más pequeños, ¿eso te intimida?- dice Caesar como pregunta inicial.

-Supongo que no mucho puesto que al ser pequeño les costara mas atraparme-dice Finn como si comentara el tiempo.

-bueno supongo que eso es cierto- y los 2 se ríen

-contesta otra pregunta Finnick, eres sensacionalmente guapo para apenas contar con 14 años-hace una pausa y luego continua muy serio- ¿aceptarías salir con alguien del capitolio?- por alguna razón esa pregunta me purga y tengo ganas de levantarme y largarme de ahí pero me resisto.

-supongo que si me llama la atención, no sería mala idea- ahora me paro y me largo a la playa y me siento ahí sobre la arena con lagrimas en los ojos, no entiendo porque me molesta tanto que el piense en salir con alguien, él es solo mi mejor amigo, mi confidente ¿entonces por qué me purga? Y además debería estar preocupada por su vida no por esas tonterías… no me entiendo así que entro a mi casa y me acuesto preparada para que a partir de mañana vea como chicos con toda una vida por delante mueren para divertir a una grotesca gente.

**NOTA:**

Hola…

Capitulo 3. Quiero aclarar algo, en especial para Guest que comento el anterior capitulo.

Al principio de esta historia puse que me inspire en los videos de mainstaypro que son los videos que tú dices… [Esta es una compañía que se encarga de interpretar escenas de algunos libros] así que si le estoy dando los créditos que le corresponden. Por otra parte la historia yo si la escribí, si te tomas la molestia de esperar y leerla completa te darías cuenta que los videos solo fueron un empujón para crear cada capítulo que iré subiendo.

Los personajes son de Susan Collins algunos escenarios y demás, la idea Principal [la relación de FInnick y Annie] está inspirada en los videos de mainstaypro todo lo demás como nombres desconocidos y escenarios es de mi invención….

Eso es todo… perdón por la nota tan larga…

:

:

:  
:

La ruta para dejar tu comentario.

Neef xoxo


End file.
